


Если хочешь достичь успеха – читай больше!

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - College/University, Books, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: – Я не знаю, зачем мы здесь, покупка книг – пустая трата денег, – раздается раздражающе громкий восклик. Стайлз переводит гневный взгляд на пару, остановившуюся перед стендом «Новые поступления».





	Если хочешь достичь успеха – читай больше!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You're Going To Get Anywhere In Life You Have To Read A Lot of Books](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560850) by [RedRidingStiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingStiles/pseuds/RedRidingStiles). 



Стайлз мурлычет в унисон мотивчику Эда Ширана, звучащему из колонок в небольшом книжном магазине, пока его пальцы, едва касаясь, прокручивают стойку книг раздела «Документальная литература», а глаза пробегают по названиям в поисках чего-то нового для чтения. Этот книжный магазин – один из его любимых в городе: доступные цены, отличный кофе, и он всего в двух кварталах от квартиры, которую Стайлз делит со своим другом Джексоном. Они оба собирались в Беркли, и хотя у них были натянутые отношения в старших классах, колледж все изменил. Джексон хочет стать юристом, как его отец, в то время как Стайлз специализируется в области криминологии. Они сейчас на третьем курсе и все три года живут в приличной квартире. У них два общих предмета и схожие рабочие нагрузки, что означает долгие часы зубрежки и слишком много кофе. Обычно они устраивают себе один выходной в неделю между работой и учебой, чтобы выбраться куда-нибудь потусоваться, напиться в хлам и подцепить кого-то на ночь, чтобы выпустить пар и расслабиться. У них есть система – отличная система для двух двадцатиоднолетних придурков, тонущих в дедлайнах и кошмарно завышенных ценах на учебники.

Стайлз слышит звон колокольчика над входной дверью, когда, вытащив с полки книгу «Бегущий по лабиринту», просматривает краткое описание, чтобы узнать, сможет ли она его заинтересовать.

– Я не знаю, зачем мы здесь, покупка книг – пустая трата денег! – раздается раздражающе громкий восклик. Стайлз переводит гневный взгляд на пару, остановившуюся перед стендом «Новые поступления». Сказавшая это – красотка с блондинистой гривой волос, зелеными глазами, одетая в коричневую кожаную куртку, скинни-джинсы и голубой свитер. Она выглядит как стерва высшей пробы, и, серьезно, Стайлзу очень хочется сказать ей, чтобы она свалила отсюда нахрен, если не хочет быть здесь, пока он не переключает свое внимание на ее спутника, и Стайлз думает, что они с блонди могли бы договориться, если бы парень остался, потому что, ну, блин!

Первое, что замечает Стайлз – возмутительно привлекательный загривок, следом его взгляд выхватывает мускулистые бицепсы и чертовы плечи, словно облитые чёрной кожей куртки, а затем парень немного поворачивается, и Стайлз понимает, что он должен быть порнозвездой или кем-то вроде того – с такой-то задницей! Определенно, типаж невероятно привлекательного Греческого Бога в его вкусе, а этот парень – а он именно таков – выглядит крайне взбешенным Богом, по крайней мере, брови убийцы и хмурый взгляд на его лице могут многое рассказать об этом:

– Кейт, пожалуйста, я просто хочу взять пару книг, – парень (Стайлз очень хочет узнать его имя, чтобы, возможно, простонать его под ним) вздыхает.  
– Я не понимаю, зачем тебе нужно столько книг, вся твоя квартира и так уже завалена ими, – сука-Кейт фыркает, закатив глаза. 

Парень не удосуживается ответить, а когда он идет вглубь книжного магазина, Кейт плетётся следом с таким отвращением на лице, словно при ней кур потрошат. Это гребаный книжный магазин, и Стайлз не понимает, почему она делает вид, будто наступила в кучу мусора.

– Честно говоря, Дерек, ты мог бы тратить время на более интересные вещи.

Дерек. Дерек – это отличное имя, и оно принадлежит шикарному мужчине с дерьмовым вкусом на подружек. Никто не идеален, думает Стайлз.

– Почему ты не вступаешь в футбольную команду? Пробы состоятся на этой неделе, и ты наконец сможешь прекратить прятаться в своей дерьмовой квартире с этими соседями-неудачниками и на этот раз сделать что-нибудь классное, – Кейт заявляет это с таким превосходством, что Стайлз хочет швырнуть книгу, которую он до сих пор держит в руках, ей в голову. Где Дерек нашел эту девушку?! В аду? Ангелов и демонов заставляют, что ли, быть вместе, чтобы научиться балансу?

Дерек, нахмурившись, пристально смотрит на Кейт, его лицо каменеет, и руки сжимаются в кулаки, не то чтобы Кейт это заметила, она, мать твою, продолжает говорить, как будто половина магазина уже не таращится на парочку.

– Это твой последний год, ты встречаешься с капитаном чирлидеров, и ты обязан туда попасть. С этими книгами, – Кейт обводит рукой все биографии, что их окружают, – ты станешь унылым, одиноким гиком, которого никто не воспримет всерьез, я говорю это из любви к тебе, Дерек. Ты не можешь прятаться за книгами, как твои друзья-лузеры, у тебя действительно есть потенциал стать кем-то значимым.

Стайлз не может поверить, что он реально всё это наблюдает, не может поверить, что эта чертова сука-демон так разговаривает с кем-то, а тем более – со своим парнем. Весь магазин притих, всеобщее внимание обращено на пару, стоящую посреди магазина. Он почти уверен, что шестидесятилетняя леди записывает видео на телефон. Тишина уже оглушает, когда Дерек наконец смотрит на белокурого демона из ада, его взгляд тверд, а все тело напряглось:

– Я хочу расстаться.

Стайлз и несколько посетителей одобряюще вскинули кулаки в знак победы. Да, Дерек, пни демона в пропасть!

– Ты – что? – резко говорит Кейт, хищно прищурившись, ее тон опасно холодеет.

– Мы закончили, я устал от этого дерьма, я думал, что смогу примириться с этим, но ты не стоишь того. Лора была права: ты тварь, сосущая душу, которая заботится только о себе. Мои друзья ненавидят тебя, моя семья ненавидит тебя, черт, даже твоя семья ненавидит тебя. Я не могу поверить, что потратил впустую так много времени, пытаясь убедить себя, что ты не такая сука, как все говорят. Я усвоил урок, я буду придерживаться своих книг, – Дерек выплевывает каждое слово, словно они его оскорбляют. 

Кейт дрожит от ярости:

– Ты думаешь, что можешь просто…

– Убирайся из моей жизни, Кейт, серьезно, просто съебись, – перебивает ее Дерек, поворачивается к ней спиной и направляется в дальнюю часть магазина, где хранятся книги для распродажи. 

Кейт издает злобный вопль, прежде чем развернуться и вылететь из магазина, окинув ненавидящим взглядом каждого, кто смотрит на нее. Стайлз наблюдает за тем, как все снова начинают заниматься своими делами, хватает две книги одной серии и, засунув их под мышку, направляется в конец магазина. Дерек стоит спиной к нему, его плечи напряжены, он просматривает книги, сложенные на длинной черной полке перед ним.

– Если ты ищешь, что почитать на эту тему, то можно было бы начать с серии «Сумеречные охотники», – говорит Стайлз. Дерек бросает взгляд через плечо, выражение его лица становится замкнутым, когда он смотрит на Стайлза.

– Почему? – роняет Дерек, скользя взглядом по книгам, когда Стайлз подходит ближе.

– Горячий ангел, залитый кровью злодеев, выбивает дерьмо из демонических ублюдков – похоже, вы из одной лиги, – пожимает плечами Стайлз, подхватывая старую книгу Джеймса Патерсона, которую он прочитал, когда учился в средней школе. Это была хорошая книга, одна из его любимых, если честно. Он добавляет ее в свою стопку.

– Ты подкатываешь ко мне? Когда я только что расстался со своей девушкой перед всем магазином? – уточняет Дерек, его лицо все еще не выражает никаких эмоций, но в его голосе слышится удивление.

– Я говорил, что девушка явно была демоном или кем-то вроде того, и ты парой фраз надрал ей задницу, но если это сработает в мою пользу, тогда да, это подкат, я даже могу практически повиснуть на тебе, если хочешь, – Стайлз ухмыляется, получая короткий смешок в ответ.

– А кто тогда ты, если уж мы сравниваем мое расставание с «Сумеречными Охотниками»? – спрашивает Дерек, слегка наклоняя голову, когда встречается глазами со взглядом Стайлза.

– Ну, я Стайлз, но мне говорили, что я немного придурок, и я перегибаю палку буквально во всем, – Стайлз делает паузу, когда Дерек закатывает глаза, – но я также верен людям, которые мне небезразличны, и у меня в голове куча случайных фактов, поэтому я бы сказал – Магнус.

– Получается, что я – Алек? – хмыкает Дерек, поднимая бровь.

– Ну, у тебя уже есть кожанка и индивидуальность, и если бы мы могли пропустить всю эту фигню с «Я не гей» и добраться до поцелуев в свадебной части сюжета, то да, ты точно мог бы быть Алеком, – отвечает Стайлз, перехватывая свои книги, что позволяет ему не уронить их, когда на губах Дерека появляется лёгкая, чертовски красивая улыбка. Стайлз уверен, что слышит, как поют ангелы.

– Как насчет выпить вдвоем для начала, а там посмотрим, как пойдёт?

– Я пью только одну ночь в неделю, и это, к сожалению, не сегодня, но мы можем выпить кофе, а потом ты мог бы показать мне свою коллекцию книг? Честно предупреждаю, если я увижу книгу, которая мне понравится, есть риск, что в итоге я стащу её, чтобы прочитать, – говорит Стайлз, прикусывая нижнюю губу, не понимая, как все так получилось?

Он флиртует с самым горячим парнем, которого он когда-либо встречал, через две минуты после того, как этот парень расстался со своей девушкой. Он осознает, что его это не особо волнует, ведь прямо перед ним стоит супер-горячий книжный червь, и он любит носить кожаные куртки и говорить отсылками к книгам. В любом случае, Кейт была сукой, и он уверен, что понравится друзьям и семье Дерека гораздо больше.

– Или ты можешь просто остаться и почитать у меня дома, – Дерек пожимает плечами, хватая экземпляры «Мэри Роуз» и «Затерянные во времени» с верхней полки.

– Это лучший план в мире.


End file.
